The Case of the Impossible Report
by animeloverhomura
Summary: Amuro has a conundrum: the (poorly-named) problem known as Edogawa Conan.


_Someone said they wanted more Detective Conan, and I'd been thinking of this for a while, so I thought it couldn't hurt to put it out there. Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Amuro hummed slightly as he wiped tables, perfectly embodying his chosen persona. Within, however, his mind was sprinting through a spider-web of a maze — jumping in a million different directions. It was focused on one question: how, exactly, was he going to report this?

He had started working at the cafe to stay close to Mouri Kogoro, the supposed "great detective." At first, Amuro was placed there partly out of a desire to learn. It may sound like arrogance, but Furuya Rei was confident enough in his skills to think he would have seen through any act. But the man had fooled him anyway.

He still remembered standing confident in his deduction (and disappointed that "Sleeping Kogoro" had been all talk), until the moment man spoke.

_"Banba! Is it really alright?... Oh. In that case you… are not the culprit!"_

For all that the voice had been the same pitch, the tone changed drastically. If anything, it almost seemed like the man was a flirtatious, careless teenager until he got replaced by true adult half. The real Mouri Kogoro had come out.

And that was what he reported to his superiors in the secret police. While slightly bizarre, it was not unbelievable for the man to disguise his true intelligence behind outrageous incompetence.

What was unbelievable was the realization that came after.

On first glance, it appeared that the man acted foolish, incompetent, impulsive, and illogical. But, in truth…

He actually was foolish, incompetent, impulsive, and illogical.

Oh, he had his moments. His concern for his daughter was certainly noteworthy, and he was far from the scum on earth that many members of the organization embodied, but he was hardly a man to respect.

For one, he rarely took cases seriously. He would make seemingly-random inferences on the case, even accusing people of _murder_ (an insult to everything Furuya Rei stood for). He would provide no helpful insight, give no tips to the police, and generally make a nuisance of himself. For several days, Amuro was baffled by the abrupt switch the man would make.

Then he began focusing on the boy. At first, Conan would come across as a highly-intelligent child who was interested in being like his temporary guardian, Sleeping Kogoro. But if one looked closely, they would see what he was really doing.

He wasn't coincidentally pointing out things, he was consciously leading the police to the truth — exactly what Mouri Kogoro _should_ have been doing. He was always pushing attention off himself, never vying for praise like a normal child would. And it wasn't even his personality — he loved the spotlight — it was just what he did.

"What he did," meaning pretend to be a normal boy, while actually being the "brain" behind "Sleeping Kogoro."

_"No, my interest has suddenly been peaked.. In the detective known as 'Sleeping Kogoro,' that is."_

Last night, he had told Vermouth that the boy interested him. That was true, but it was more than that; Conan Edogawa was a new factor in Amuro's terrifying game of hide and seek with the Organization.

There was very little chance he was actually six years old, and Amuro's usual qualms about getting other people involved picked themselves up and left the planet as soon as he realized how often Conan saw dead bodies.

So the boy's presence would be useful (and a helpful source of information as Amuro began looking into more about Akai's "death"), but it didn't solve his current problem. How, exactly, could Furuya Rei inform his superiors that he was staying in a seemingly insignificant neighborhood because of a kid? It wasn't necessarily something important enough to lie to them about, but it was hard to explain the boy's brilliance to anyone who hadn't seen it.

And even that wasn't enough, as many of the boy's closest companions had no idea as to his true intelligence. How could he possibly explain this? He may respect his superiors in the force, but he doubted they would be able to even begin to conceive the boy's true self behind his defense. What could he possibly do to explain it?

For the first time in quite a while, Furuya Rei was truly and completely stumped.


End file.
